moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 28
Podziemia Pałacu, Metropolia Claris patrzyła z lekkim lękiem na czarną chmurę, która powoli zaczeła się kształtować w humanoidalny kształt. Część tych obłoków nadal wirowała nad Przemkiem-zającem, Smąriuszem i Strange. Claris miała po prostu szczęście, że odskoczyła w odpowiedniej chwili. - Czym ty jesteś do cholery?- spytała Claris. -Uosobieniem waszych strachów i najgorszych lęków.- powiedział głos Tardsiha dochodzący z chmury- Mroczną stroną was wszystkich. - Pi#rdolisz. Chmura weszła w ubrania Tardsiha i po chwili, zamaskowany zarządca więzień stanął przed Claris - Część mojej energii krąży teraz w ich ciałach.- powiedział Łowrow- Ukazuje im wizję z ich własnej przeszłości, kontrolują ich emocje. Wystarczy że ich złamię i będzie po problemie. - Chyba że zabije cię zanim to zrobisz?- spytała Claris po czym wyjęła tasak. - Chyba że.- zaśmiał się Tardsihe. Claris w ciągu sekundy znalazła się przy swoim przeciwniku i wbiła mu tasak w żebro. - Ciekawe czy podskakiwałbyś tak gdybyś wiedział, że to ja byłam Kubą Rozpruwaczem. Tardsihe zaskomlał z bólu, po czym uderzył Claris pięścią w twarz. Kobieta lekko się odsunęła. - Ciekawe czy ty byś tak podskakiwała, gdybyś wiedziała kim ja jestem.- powiedział Tardsihe po czym wyciągnął tasak ze swojego ciała i wyrzucił go na podłogę. - Przemuś, czarna kulko i blond s*ko, wytrzymajcie jeszcze chwilę.- powiedziała Claris po czym wyjęła strzykawkę- To się zaraz skończy. - Wyjęłaś mi to z ust.- powiedział Tarsihe. ???, ???, ??? Strange rozglądała się po kajucie w której była. To nie była jej kajuta, ale mimo tego wydawała się jakaś znajoma. ''- Pamiętasz, prawda?''- spytał jakiś męski głos dochodzący znikąd- To twoja kajuta. - Kim jesteś i o czym ty gadasz?- spytała Strange- To nie jest moja kajuta! - Czyżby? Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do kajuty weszły dwie osoby. Jedną z nich była mała niebieskooka blondynka, którą Strange kojarzyła z widzenia. Drugą osobą był pirat, w długiej czarnej brodzie, którą Strange od razu poznała. - Tato!- zakrzyknęła Strange, po czym rzuciła się na Czarnobrodego. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, była jak duch, nie mogła go dotknąć- Tato? ''- To projekcja twoich wspomnień. Nie masz wpływu na te wydarzenia, po prostu stój i patrz.'' Nagle wnętrze kajuty mocno się przekrzywiło, jakby coś dużego i ciężkiego uderzyło w okręt. - Tato, boje się.- powiedziała dziewczynka tuląc się do Czarnobrodego. - Już dobrze, malutka, twój tatuś się nimi zajmie, jak zawsze.- powiedział Czarnobrody. ''- Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że mamy 22 listopada 1718 roku?'' - Dzień śmierci ojca..- wyszeptała Strange. Świadomość że ma przed oczami swoje ostatnie spotkanie z ojcem, bolało ją. Nawet bardziej niż się spodziewała. - Tato, a Jack nie może przyjść i poczytać mi bajki?- spytała mała Noelle. W okręt znowu coś uderzyło. - Jack jest teraz zajęty, Noelle.- gdy Czarnobrody wypowiedział jej imię, do oczu Strange zaczęły napływać łzy- Ale jak skończymy, to poczyta ci tyle bajek ile będziesz chciała. A teraz usiądź sobie i porysuj. - D..dobrze.- powiedziała mała Noelle, po czym zrobiła to o co poprosił ją ojciec. - Zabierz, mnie stąd, nie chcę więcej tego oglądać!!- zakrzyknęła Strange. ''- O nie, nie po to cię tutaj przyprowadziłem. Przewińmy może czas o jakieś 15 minut.'' Trwało to ułamek sekundy, ale Strange mogła zauważyć że coś się zmieniło. Rysunki, które wcześniej jej młodsza wersja dopiero zaczęła rysować, były już skończone. Mała Noelle natomiast leżała pod kołdrą. Po chwili drzwi od kajuty otworzyły się, a wszedł przez nie 30 letni mężczyzna, ze szczątkowym zarostem, trzymający w ręce środek odurzający. - Hej, mała! Hej!!- krzyczał ktoś, a Strange czuła, że zdarzy się coś złego- Wychodź spod kołdry! Wstawaj!! Mężczyzna rzucił się na łóżko i zakrył krzyczącej jedenastolatce oczy, po czym nafaszerował ją środkiem odurzającym. Mała Noelle przez chwilę walczyła, ale w końcu straciła przytomność. - Mam wszystko gdzieś, bitwa jest już przegrana.- powiedział mężczyzna, rozpinając sobie spodnie i próbując ściągnąć z małej pidżamę - Przynajmniej się wyżyję. - Niemożliwe...- Strange nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi- Niemożliwe...to się nie wydarzyło! Powiedz że to wszystko kłamstwo!!! ''-Wszystko co tutaj widzisz to najprawdziwsza prawda.-'' krzyki i płacze piratki zdawały się jedynie bawić głos. Strange chciała uciec, odwrócić wzrok ale coś kazało jej stać w miejscu i patrzeć. Rozpacz zaczęła przygniatać dziewczynę, życie zaczynało tracić sens. Poczuła się jakby była na dnie ciemnej otchłani, bez szansy na ratunek. ''- Wystarczy że powiesz że się poddajesz. Wtedy wszystko się skończy.'' - Ja...ja...- łkała Strange. Życie nie miało sensu, po co więc było walczyć? Wtedy dziewczyna poczuła, jakby ktoś złapał ją za rękę. inne ???, ???, ??? Smąriusz rozglądał się po miejscu w którym się znalazł. Wyglądało trochę jak północna część lasu CreepyTown, tylko była cała zniszczona. Drzewa były połamane, a ziemia pełna była kraterów. - Nie podoba mi się tutaj...- powiedział sam do siebie Smąriusz. - K#rwa...mać...- powiedział jakiś głos. Smąriusz rozpoznał w nim głos Przemka. - Przemek gdzie jesteś?- spytał Smąriusz, po czym zaczął krążyć nad terenem. Po chwili z przerażeniem stwierdził, że znalazł Przemka. Niebieskowłosy chłopak leżał oparty o zniszczony pień dębu. Praktycznie z każdej części jego ciała lała się krew. - Kto ci to zrobił?!- spytał Smąriusz, który próbował złapać Przemka, ale zwyczajnie przelatywał przez jego ciało. ''- Ty.- odezwał się głos- Ty to zrobiłeś.'' Wtedy Kłobuk stwierdził że kojarzy tą scenerie. - Ale..to niemożliwe...to nie może być... Nagle pomiędzy Przemkiem a Smąriuszem stanął jakiś stwór. Przypominał psa, z sześcioma niebieskimi oczami i trzema rzędami zębów. Poza tym wydawał się być stworzony z tej samej czarnej aury co Smąriusz. - Czy to ja?- spytał Kłobuk. - Dokładnie tak. Tamtego dnia, zaledwie tydzień po tym jak Przemek cię przygarnął, poszliście razem polować na duchy prześladujące wszystkich przechodzących przez ten las. Chłopak powiedział że masz określony limit dusz, które możesz pożreć. Ale kto by go tam słuchał, prawda? Pożerałeś ich coraz więcej i więcej i więcej... - Cicho bądź!- Smąriusz był roztrzęsiony. - W końcu jednak pochłonąłeś zbyt dużą dawkę mocy. Stałeś się tym stworem, zaatakowałeś Przemka. Pierwszą osobę która przejęła się twoim losem. Chłopak cię przygarnął, dał dom, opiekował się tobą. Całkiem miły sposób żeby się odwdzięczyć, czyż nie? - Powiedziałem, cicho bądź!- Smąriusz był przerażony, bo był gotów przyznać głosowi rację- Nie byłem świadomy, nie wiedziałem co robię! - Nie. Wmówiłeś sobie, że byłeś nieświadomy. Wiedziałeś co robisz, upoiłeś się swoją mocą i radowałeś się tym że mogłeś niszczyć. Nawet jedyną osobę, której na tobie zależało. Przypominający psa stwór przybliżył się do Przemka i obwąchał go. Uznał zdobycz za martwą i wyszczerzył zęby w grymasie zadowolenia. Triumfował, właśnie pozbawił istotę ludzką życia. - Nie chcę na to patrzeć!!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz. ''- Nie musisz. Wystarczy że powiesz dwa proste słowa. "Poddaje się" i będziesz mógł stąd wyjść.'' Smąriusz był w tak głębokiej depresji, że zrobiłby wszystko żeby się stąd wydostać. Wypowiedzenie dwóch prostych słów, nie wydawało się być wygórowaną ceną. - Niech to wszystko zniknie.- powiedział Smąriusz- Ja... I wtedy Kłobuk usłyszał śmiech Przemka. jeszcze inne ???, ???, ??? Przemek, będący w postaci niebieskowłosego siedział w środku karocy i bynajmniej nie był w niej sam. Obok niego siedział wysoki, 27 letni mężczyzna z długimi, brązowymi włosami i garniturze. Naprzeciw niego siedziała Claris, ubrana w drogą sukienkę, przez którą ledwie było widać że była w 6 miesiącu ciąży. -'' Chyba wiesz, co to za dzień?-'' odezwał się głos. - 12 października 1889 roku.- powiedział Przemek- Dzień jej śmierci. -'' Nie wydajesz się zbytnio poruszony.'' - Używasz zaawansowanej wersji techniki, którą sam stworzyłem. Pokazujesz najboleśniejsze momenty z życia, zwiększając wrażliwość ofiary. Podejrzewam że dodatkowo blokujesz pamięć o tym wydarzeniu, by zwiększyć efekt. - Jesteś na mnie zły, prawda?- spytała Claris, nieświadomie przerywając rozmowę pomiędzy Przemkiem a głosem. - Nie.- powiedział Przemek z XIX wieku- Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, że tamta kobieta była członkinią Zakonu. Ale musimy opuścić Londyn. Nie pozwolę żeby coś stało się tobie albo naszemu dziecku. - Dziecku...- wyszeptał Przemek a jego ciało mimowolnie zaczęło się trząść. - Właściwie, to jak się nazywa ten zakon?- spytała Claris. Nagle przy żonie Przemka pojawił się duch, będący żółtą, trójkątną istotą z jednym okiem. - Asasyni to bractwo skrytobójców, które walczy z zakonem templariuszy, aby doprowadzić do pokoju na świecie. Pomimo tego, że walczą o to samo, mają zupełnie różne metody. Templariusze chcą uzyskać pokój przez władzę i strach, a asasyni – prawdą i wolnością.- powiedział duch. - Dzięki Bill.- powiedział Przemek z XIX wieku- Nieźle się rozwijasz, jak tak dalej pójdzie to będziesz moim najsilniejszym partnerem. - Daj spokój Stwórco, nie mam szans żeby przerosnąć nawet ciebie.- powiedział duch po czym szturchnął Przemka z XIX wieku w ramię- Taki głupi żarcik, przerosnę wszystko i wszystkich. - Póki co jakoś mnie to wszystko nie okalecza psychicznie.- powiedział Przemek. - Póki co. Nagle wszyscy w rydwanie usłyszeli strzały i karoca gwałtownie stanęła. Chwilę potem, kule wylatujące z muszkietów przedziurawiły karoce a podrzucona obok bomba przewróciła ją na drugą stronę. - Teraz dopiero zaznasz bólu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures